The Journey of Lincoln Loud (Remake)
by TYPODUDETTE
Summary: The remake of the journey of Lincoln Loud. Action does not start until chapter 5


Today, in Royal Woods Elementary, it was Taco Tuesday. Even though this happened once a week, it was still a time of high anticipation for the students. By 12:00, almost every kid had helped themselves to the seemingly endless supply of tacos. The fourth graders waddled out of the cafeteria, properly stuffed to the brim with tacos. After all the fourth graders had hauled themselves out, and the lunch ladies had cleaned the tables, the bell rang, signaling the start of Fifth grade lunch. 80 Fifth graders came running into the cafeteria, ready to stuff themselves with tacos.

In 3 minutes, only 3 students were walking into the cafeteria. The first one, was a white-haired boy wearing blue Jeans and a orange Polo shirt. The second one, was a girl wearing a purple hoodie, with blue short shorts and knee high purple socks. The third one, was a boy with bushy brown hair, glasses, a blue and yellow striped shirt, and black pants. "Did you see black panther?", the one with the white hair questioned. "Lincoln, you know my Dad's will never let me", the black-haired boy said. "That's cause your Dad's stink", the girl commented.

They started to argue, all the way to the lunch line. Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Well, well, well, look who we have here". It was none other than chandler, the school bully, flanked by his cronies. At this, the two arguing kids looked up. "Chandler", the girl snarled. "Ronnie Anne", he replied. "Go away Chandler", the other boy piped up. Chandler glanced at him. "Get lost, Clyde", Chandler shot back. Ronnie Anne cracked her knuckles. "Ahh, fresh meat", Chandler said gleefully, walking towards them. Ronnie Anne raised her fist… and lowered it as he walked right past her.

Ronnie exchanged a confused glance with Clyde. He shrugged. Lincoln turned around to see Chandler making a beeline for a girl he had never seen before. "She must be new", Ronnie said. The three watched Chandler as they loaded their plates with tacos. By the time they sat down. Chandler had made it to her. The girl wore ripped jeans, and a t-shirt that said "Bite Me". She had hoop earings, and long silver hair with a streak of light blue. Chandler reached her, and started talking to her. The girl looked up from her phone, obviously annoyed.

When Chandler started to talk to her, we walked to the lunch line and got her food. When she got her food, she walked past their table, with Chandler and his cronies trailing her. She put her food down next to Clyde's, and turned around, to meet Chandler. They could now hear what Chandler was saying. "You think you can walk away from me like I don't excist?", Chandler Questioned.

"I just did".

"Well you obviously don't know who I am".

"An annoying boy wearing a shirt 2 sizes too big for him?".

Chandler snarled. It was obvious he had never gotten this much cheek from a new kid before. He pulled his fist back and threw a punch… that the girl sidestepped. She grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. He winced, and pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Get her", he gasped. His 5 cronies started towards her. What was about to happen would be the best thing that ever happened in Royal Woods Elementary. She punched one in the face, and flipped him over her shoulder, knocking him out cold. She flung one of her legs around the next ones neck, and pushed they fell to the floor.

She elbowed him in the head, knocking him out. She jumped to her feet and punched the next one twice in the stomach, and then flung him backwards, where he landed on the previous one. She grabbed an empty lunch tray, and hit the next one in the face, knocking him out. She tripped the final one, and flung him onto the table, where he slid across, landing on the opposite side, the impact with the floor knocking him out. Chandler turned and ran out of the Cafeteria, knocking a tray over. The tray landed on one kids head, and the kid thought that Ronnie Anne threw the taco at him. So, he threw his taco at Ronnie Anne.

Four minutes later, there was a full on food fight, and food was flying everywhere. The three kids, plus the new girl, ran into the hallway, and ducked inside the Janitor cabinet. "So, what's your name?", Lincoln asked. "Jackie".


End file.
